Are You With Me?
by JxTina
Summary: It's been almost a year since Vegas, since Seth and Shiv agreed that it was nothing more. Seth is having second-thoughts, but does Shiv feel the same way? ONE-SHOT, SethRollins/OC. Side-project to the Roman/Lex series. RATED M FOR A REASON!


So I know I said that the Seth/Shiv one-shot was just that, but I'm pretty sure no-one is gonna hold that against me...! So I hinted that another hook-up was on the cards. But this time, this time there's gonna be some serious chit-chat going on between these two.

 **WARNINGS:** The usual

 **DISCLAIMER:** The usual

Enjoy x

* * *

I run my finger around the rim of my glass, leaning against the bar, watching the action unfold in the mirror behind the optics. I can't seem to take my eyes off her. Ever since I saw her yesterday, I knew I was doomed. Standing there in the hotel lobby, I was in the middle of checking in when I happened to look up and there she was.

It's been almost a year since Vegas. There's been a handful of texts back and forth, always keeping to safe topics that steer clear of anything that happened between us. But every time, I've had an urge to say something more, to make a move or at least drop a very heavy hint that perhaps I'm not okay with this situation. Maybe I was once. I definitely was on board with the idea back then, when we stood in the shower and bluntly expressed a mutual feeling of distain for long-distance relationships.

I don't know what changed. For me at least. I was quite happily screwing around when the mood took me. And there was a short-lived relationship with a girl on the roster, but I didn't have the energy to make it last. That and the fact that my mind kept drifting elsewhere. To a certain little red-head. I couldn't stop thinking about her, she was always there at the back of my mind, stealing moments with me in my day-dreams.

And it wasn't like I could pretend that I'd built her up into this impossible beauty that was only a faint reflection of reality. No, I had her on my fucking Instagram, her infrequent posts a jarring reminder of that night and, more importantly, of her. I knew I was in too deep when I kept refreshing the feed during the bachelorette weekend, my hands going clammy when she popped up in a bikini, leaning forward towards the camera, her breasts squished together and creating a dark valley between them.

I knew then I was completely and utterly screwed. There was no way to prepare mentally to see her again. When I saw her in the lobby, she couldn't look more perfect. She was wearing denim cut-offs, showing off those legs of hers that I vividly remember having wrapped around my waist. A loose shirt, that fell off one shoulder and revealed only bare skin. Her hand ran through her hair, which was longer than I remembered, bangles jingling on her wrist as she walked past the reception desk. I knew I was staring, knew that I should have looked away, but I couldn't. I was fucking hypnotised.

And then she was meeting my eye, smiling, coming towards me.

" _Hey Rollins."_

Her voice was just as I remembered, her breath on my neck as she gave me a friendly hug. But before I could even get past my own 'hi', her phone buzzed and she was frowning and apologising and disappearing to run an errand for Lex. At the rehearsal dinner, she was opposite me at the table, but even then the conversation was brief and casual. But she caught my eye more than once, as the guy to her left rambled aimlessly, desperate to impress. I couldn't help but let the jealously rise inside me when he touched her shoulder with the tips of his fingers. I could feel my jaw clenching, my fist tightening under the table.

I had to let go of the tension. Back in my room, I took the longest, coldest shower. But it still didn't help and I jerked off to the thought of her. I would say that it helped, but it was the complete opposite. I went to bed and there she was, weaving her way through my mind. It's fucking all-consuming and the worst part? I have no idea why.

I mean, I've always thought she was hot. No doubt about it. But it was only in Vegas that I felt like I uncovered a little bit more of her. She's funny, a mix of goofy and quick-wits. I like the way her mind works, how up-front she is, how she was both vulnerable and assertive at the same time, taking what she wanted but allowing me that right as well. She's got guts too, like she gets off on taking chances. And I can relate to that.

But no fucking way was this supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to think about her in that way again. We'd made a decision to be friends. No benefits, no strings attached, a silent agreement to never talk about Vegas again. Every conversation has neatly side-stepped it and now I'm on the verge of breaking that agreement, of betraying both of us. All because I can't stop thinking about her.

I raise my glass and take a long drink. The barman approaches and I tap my glass with my finger and watch the liquor re-fill it. Returning my gaze to the mirror, I watch as Shiv's body sways along side Lex, the thin strap of her dress sliding from her shoulder for a second before she moves it back into position. She sweeps her hair over the same shoulder, her fingers twisting through thick strands as she laughs.

It appears that my attempts at subtly didn't quite hit the mark. Dean was thoroughly enjoying making suggestive winks and nods whilst the girls finished prepping to the point where Lex told us to piss off. But I could have sworn that she was doing the same to Shiv throughout. And then there was the aisle walk, Shiv's arm linked through mine, the heat of her skin burning through my shirt. I fought so hard to keep my eyes ahead, but I was fighting a losing battle and there was a brief moment where I looked down and took in the view beside me.

And then there was a few moments ago. Her arm brushing against mine as we watched Roman and Lex on the dance floor. Each touch was fleeting, accidental. She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were solely on her best friend and new husband, it was completely without cause, but it happened. At one point, it felt like her whole body was pressed against my side, the pressure intense and threatening to burst. And then she rushed forward with everyone else and my side was cold once again.

So I made my way here, to the bar, away from the crowd, away from her. But still, my eyes are drawn to her through the mirror. This is ridiculous. Beyond ridiculous. I'm a grown fucking man, for Christ's sake. I am not some teenage horn dog with a crush. I am not the kind of guy who watches women from afar and spends their evenings jerking off rather than taking a chance. I need to take a chance.

I have to take a chance.

But I'm rooted to the spot, unable to move, the glass clutched tightly in my hand as if holding me frozen as the question I've been asking myself time and time again starts to worm its way through my mind once again.

What the hell do I say to her?

How do I even begin to explain that maybe, just maybe I kind of want to give this a shot?

Screw schedules and never seeing each other. I'd rather live with the possibility of seeing her once a week if I'm lucky, than once a year at some Reigns get-together. I'd rather have her in my life for however long we manage, than to turn up one year and see her with another man. Right now, that thought is killing me.

But her words from that morning keeping ringing through my brain as well.

" _I just can't do the long distance thing. And my life is well and truly set up and I'm not going to change that for a guy. You're on the road 300 days a year and if I'm going to have a relationship, I want more than a few days here and there."_

I have no idea what I can do to convince her to change her mind, to convince her that those handful of days she does get me will the best damn days of the year for both of us. I at least want to convince her to give it a second-thought.

Coming home to an empty apartment isn't fun. My place isn't big but it sure feels that way when there's only me rattling around it. I remember Roman feeling the same way about his house before he met Lex. And then he was spending more time at hers than his own home until she relocated. Now he's home whenever he has the chance, a big fucking grin on his face when he returns to the road. The only emotion I feel on the road is relief that I'm not alone.

"Knew I'd find you here."

I turn to my left and meet Dean's ever so perceptive gaze.

"What's up?" I place my empty glass back on the bar and shake my head when the barman approaches.

"Nothing, bro. Just amused to see you still leering at Shiv. Give the girl a break, man."

"Funny."

He rolls his eyes. "Lighten up. Sure you don't want another?"

I shake my head again, but he orders me one anyway and my glass is re-filled much to my protest.

"So," Dean starts after a long pause. "You gonna talk to her?"

"Huh?"

"Shiv. Look man, I thought it was funny at first. But seriously, you've been staring at her all fucking day and evening. You got this real pensive look going on as well, like you're over-thinking whatever it is you're thinking about. And trust me, it ain't a good look on you." He grins, but I don't return the gesture.

"We've spoken."

"Small talk doesn't count. There's something else going on. Plenty of other hot talent in this room and yet you only got eyes for her. Got enough of that shit going on with Reigns and Lex, don't tell me I'm gonna lose my wing-man tonight as well."

I let out a bark of laughter. "Wing-man? Bullshit, bro. When have you ever needed a wing-man?"

Dean taps his chin and then grins. "Ah, you're right. Never did, never will. But I just like to know you're ready to step up if needed. So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you good to go, wing-man?"

I don't reply and he grins. "Thought so."

"Whatever."

"Just make your damn move, Rollins. Chicks and weddings. What you got to lose?"

My integrity? Any ounce of self-respect when I fucking throw myself at a woman who will no doubt just brush me off as drunk and inappropriate?

Fuck it.

I raise the glass to my mouth and down it in one, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"That's what I'm talking about," Dean grins, clapping a hand to my shoulder. I shrug his hand away and back away from the bar, his chuckling ringing in my ears as I turn and head towards the dance floor.

But I don't get even close. I'm too busy trying to find Shiv in the crowd, too pre-occupied with how to form sentences, too out of it to notice–

"Hey, watch it Rollins!"

I blink and look to my right and come face to face with Shiv, her drink sloshing against the edge of the glass as she comes very close to colliding with me.

"Sorry," I mumble, my lips feeling thick and heavy, my tongue too large for my mouth.

She raises the glass to her lips and takes a sip. "No harm done. What's up? You disappeared, I was wondering where you were."

"I was at the bar."

"Drinking alone at a wedding? How cliché." Her eyes tease me over the rim of the glass as she takes another sip. "I thought I was going to be treated to you busting some moves on the dance floor."

"Not a chance."

"You disappoint me, Rollins."

I offer her a weak smile and watch as her gaze moves away from me.

Now or never.

"Look, can we talk?"

Her eyes snap back to me. "Talk? What about?"

I avoid her question. "Let's just go outside, get some air."

She eyes me suspiciously, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth for a second. "Sure."

I lead the way, weaving through tables and chairs towards the veranda that leads down onto the beach. The air feels fresh and cool, a soft breeze plucking at my shirt and at the hem of Shiv's dress as we make our way onto the sand.

"So," she prompts. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah."

"What about?"

Us, I want to say. But when I open my mouth, nothing comes out.

"C'mon, Rollins. I'm not a mind-reader." There's a hint of laughter in her voice, but when I glance to meet her eyes, her expression is full of anything but amusement.

"I... You look good, Siobhan."

"Thanks. You too."

"How you been?"

"Good. Look, if all you wanted to do was ask me how I was, then why'd you need to come outside for that? What you not telling me, Rollins?"

"Sure have missed your bluntness," I mutter.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

We trudge on in silence, the only break being the sound of the waves and the ice clinking in Shiv's glass.

"I really should go back in–" Shiv starts, but I interrupt her before she can finish.

"Do you still feel the same way?"

She pauses and I turn to meet her gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Vegas. The morning after. You said you didn't do long-distance."

Her body visibly tenses. "If I recall," her voice is sharp. "You felt the same way."

"Can't I change my mind?"

She lets out a long sigh, a hand raising to rub her forehead. "You're fucking with me."

I want to laugh. Not only could she be further from the truth, but her reaction is almost verbatim to how I imagined it.

"Why did you say that?" she murmurs. "Why did you have to bring that up? Why couldn't you just leave it as it was, huh?"

"Shiv–"

"Seriously, what was wrong with just letting it slide? What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean, a year or so ago, you looked so fucking relieved when I told you I didn't want anything more than that night. And I gave you my number and kept in touch on the basis that we were just friends. Because that's what I thought you wanted as well. But if that was a fucking ploy then–"

"It wasn't," I interrupt. "I didn't want anything more. Not then anyway. But–"

"No, no buts. No damn buts allowed, Rollins." She raises a hand in warning, pressing it to my shoulder and pushing me back.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

The words hang in the air, heavy and heated. Shiv's hand is still on my shoulder, her mouth hanging slightly open as she takes in my frank and honest statement.

"No," she eventually mutters. "Fuck, Rollins. This isn't happening. Not now, not ever."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to think about me and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to think about you."

 _Wasn't supposed to think about you._ Her words make my head spin.

It's almost in slow-motion that I watch the realisation dawn on Shiv's face as she lifts her hand away from my shoulder and clamps it over her mouth as if trying to cram the words back from where they came from.

"You been thinking about me?" I venture, seeking the confirmation I so desperately want.

"No." She frowns at her feet, dragging her toes through the sand. "Maybe."

I can feel a cocky grin starting to tug at my lips and I fight to keep it at bay. "What you been thinking about, Siobhan?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"My full name."

"Why?"

She looks up at me. "Because it's not helping."

I take a chance and take a step closer to her. "Not helping with what, Siobhan?"

"Bastard," she mutters, her eyes tearing from mine to look down once again. "You're enjoying this aren't you? I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't some sort of sick joke. Something you and Dean have cooked up, just for shits and giggles."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because that's the kind of guy you are."

"That hurts, Siobhan. You barely know me."

"And you barely know me. So I guess we're even on that front." She takes a deliberate step back and after a moment's hesitation I decide to leave the gap between us as is.

"I want to know you," I murmur.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't do this. I can't give you what you want."

"How do you know what I want? You've barely given me the chance to explain."

"I don't want to know." Her voice cracks ever so slightly and all my instincts are calling for me to reach out to her, to pull her to me. But I don't. I let her have her space. I let her push me away.

Because I'm a goddamn idiot.

"Siobhan... I honestly didn't mean to spring this on you. I just couldn't not say anything, y'know? And I know this isn't what either of us agreed to. And I know that I really should have kept my mouth shut, but I honestly can't stop thinking about you. I don't know why. I can't even begin to understand it, but it's the truth."

"Don't say things you don't mean. Don't pretend just for the sake of a quick fuck."

Ouch.

"Fuck's sake, Siobhan, I'm not after a quick fuck. You really think if that's all I wanted, I would be stood here now? Plenty of women that I don't feel the need to explain myself to."

"Then why are you standing here? Go on, go find your quick fuck elsewhere."

I sigh, scrubbing a hand over my face. "That's not what I want."

"Then what, Rollins? What do you want?"

"You."

Her jaw is frozen as she stares at me, the light too low and dark for me to make out any expression in those large, bottomless orbs of hers that bore into mine.

"Why are you fighting this?" I whisper as I shift towards her. "You say you can't, why?" I reach out and brush my fingers over her shoulder, feeling her shiver but she doesn't pull away. "Tell me."

"I just can't, okay?"

"Not good enough. Why?"

"I don't go back on my word."

"Lame. Why?"

"I meant what I said. I can't do this for the sake of a handful of days a year. What kind of life is that? And don't say that others do it just fine. I'm not other people, I'm me and I can't do that. I won't do that."

"How often would you see a guy if you were dating him?"

"What?" She stares at me incredulously.

"You meet a guy, you're dating. How often do you see him?"

"Once or twice a week..." she concedes.

"So how is that different to dating me?"

"Because it wouldn't be once a week. It would be once every two weeks. Sometimes once a month. Sometimes longer."

"Not always."

"We don't even live in the same state. When would you go home?"

"I don't go home."

"Why?" Her voice is slowly softening, her body language less abrasive.

"No-one to go home to."

"And what about afterwards, what happens then? What happens when we get serious?"

"You're looking for excuses."

"No. I'm not. Because the answer is the same. Dating and seeing each other once a week is fine. But when we're in a relationship, I wouldn't get you for more days. It'd still be once a week. What if we move in together? Nothing changes. I still only get you one day a week."

"I never took you for the possessive type."

"It's not about being possessive. It's about having a functioning relationship that has face to face time. Not just texts and emails and phone calls. I've seen Lex do it for years and whilst I have the greatest admiration for her and Roman making it work, I know how much it kills her sometimes. And it's not a case of getting used to it. She does it because she has to, because she made that choice. And right now, I can also make that same choice and I say no." She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Seth."

Now it's my turn to shake my head. "No. You can't use that as a reason why, when you can't even be bothered to give it a go in the first place. How do you know you're going to feel like that? How do you know that you won't be able to make it work? You say you're not other people, but you've just used Lex and Roman as an excuse. How do you know that you won't feel differently? Why don't you really admit that you're scared. You're scared and that's enough to put you off from ever taking a chance." I pause and take a steadying breath. "That night in Vegas I thought this girl has guts – you threw caution into the wind multiple times that night and it paid off. What happened to her? What happened to going all in, huh?"

She doesn't answer me.

"You don't think I'm scared too? You don't think that I'm wondering the same things you are? Like, how on earth am I going to drag myself away from this beautiful woman every week?" I take a small step towards her, closing the gap between us. She doesn't move. "How am I going to manage to hold it together when I see her every damn time? How am I going to get boring ass errands done when all I want to do is take you to bed and show you how much I've fucking missed you?"

I'm so close to her that I can feel her warm breath on my skin. I brush my fingers over her shoulder once again, letting them pluck at the thin strap for a second before edging closer to her neck, slipping under her chin and raising her eyes to mine.

"I'm fucking terrified," I breathe. "But I'm not going to let that stop me." Raising my thumb, I brush it over her bottom lip. "You scared, sweetheart?"

Her eyes are wide as she slowly nods.

"You gonna let it stop you?" I ask, my eyes flickering between her lips and eyes, my other hand coming up to cup the back of her neck as I close the final few inches between us.

I swallow her reply – a yes, a no, I don't care. I just can't help myself anymore, I need to feel her mouth on mine, those soft lips just as good as I remember. Her body is stiff against me, but when I slide my fingers through her hair, something changes.

Her mouth opens slightly and I take the opportunity to slide my tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Her body moulds against me, her arm coming up to grip the back of my head, her nails digging into my hair, scratching my scalp as I slide one hand down her bare back to grip her waist and pull her close, so fucking close.

There's a faint clink and thud – her glass hitting the sand – and then a cool hand brushes against my neck, fingers sliding inside the collar of my shirt, a nail scraping over the faintly-raised tattooed symbols. I start to pull back, but she won't let me, a soft whimper coming from the back of her throat as she nips at my bottom lip with her teeth. I hiss in response, my fist tangling in her hair, anchoring her to me as I come back for more. My hand on her back slides from her waist, to her hip, my finger tips grazing the swell of her ass, as I press my body against her.

I feel dizzy, my mind swirling with a thousand thoughts, one of them being that I need to pull back, that we need to finish this conversation, that we need to decide exactly what this is before anything more happens. The voice of fucking reason and I want to kick myself.

But I do as I command, easing my mouth from hers. Her hands stay around my neck, stopping me from pulling away entirely so I rest my forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"You still scared?"

"Yes," she murmurs.

"You all in?" I hold her gaze, willing her to give me the answer I want. "Because if you're not, I'll walk away right now. I'll apologise, I'll leave you alone. I'll never think–"

"I'm in." Her voice is barely a whisper, her words almost lost in the breeze.

* * *

I glance behind me as I make my way out of the bar and head towards the stairs. No-one gives me a second look, not even Dean, who I've just left on the pretense of going to the bathroom.

Shiv's room number is etched on my mind. As we headed back along the beach, she whispered it to me. I gave her a sideways look and she just smiled. That was all I needed though. I spent the rest of the evening trying not to stare at her from across the room. If I had it bad before, it was nothing compared now. All I can think of is that kiss, of her agreeing to give this a go, of what is waiting for me when I finally reach her room.

We decided to keep our distance, not wanting to distract from Roman and Lex's night. But more because if this is going to work, then slow and secret is probably a good start. No prying eyes, no 'I told you so' from any of our friends. Just us, giving it a fair shot, giving it time to settle in. Enjoying the moment, enjoying the thrill and the excitement and the anticipation of what's to come.

I reach the second floor and pause in the stairwell, collecting myself before I push open the door and head along the corridor. My eyes glance from side to side, noting the room numbers until I slow and stop outside the door second from the dead-end.

My knock is more tentative than I hoped and I kick away the self-doubt that's beginning to rise. But all that is forgotten, the second the door clicks open and Shiv's face comes into view.

"Hey," she murmurs, her fingers clutching the door, shielding her body. "Come in."

She backs away, opening the door wider and I step inside. "You okay?" I ask as I hear the door click closed behind me.

"Yeah," she breathes and I hear the lock twist into place. "You?"

I turn to face her and almost stop breathing. Shiv leans against the door, her dress long gone. In it's place is my shirt. The one from Vegas. The one I never got back from her. She'd given back the hat after the breakfast, with a promise of the shirt to follow, but it never did and I just forgot about it. Until now. My eyes rake over her body, from her thick red hair, a strand of which she's wrapped around her middle finger, to her teasing eyes and lips, down over her petite frame, my shirt ending mid-thigh. Her right leg is bent, her foot flat against the door, making the material rise slightly, but without giving a hint of what lies beneath.

"You okay?" she asks again, a grin playing on her lips.

"More than okay, sweetheart," I finally exhale. I take a step towards her, reaching out to finger the sleeve of my shirt. "You wear this often?"

"Once or twice," she confesses, her eyes ducking down and then back up again. "I was going to give it back to you, before we left tomorrow."

"Keep it." My fingers trail over her arm as I move closer, barely a breath of air between us. My hands slide down, pushing the material against her body, feeling her shape beneath. Her bent leg widens, letting me settle against her, letting me press my body against hers as I lean down and brush my lips over hers. It's brief, fleeting almost, but fuck it feels good. "It suits you."

"Yeah?" she sighs against my mouth.

"Definitely," I kiss her again, one hand squeezing her hip, the other sliding over her bare bent leg, my fingers spreading over her thigh. "That and the fact I like seeing you in my things."

"Knew you were staking your claim."

"Worked though," I grin against her lips before pressing mine against hers again, this time seeking entrance to her mouth, my lower body slowly grinding against her. My hand on her leg slides under it, hooking it up and around my waist, groaning as I feel the shirt shift back, exposing more of her skin to me.

Jesus Christ, she has no idea what she's doing to me. I'm struggling to keep it together and I've been in the room less than five minutes. My dick is already starting to throb painfully in my pants, my desire for her as clear as day. Her hand is gliding over my back, down to my waistband, tugging my shirt free and then sliding up underneath, her fingers digging into my lower back and urging me closer, even though she's already completely squashed between my body and the door.

Her mouth is insatiable, clinging to me, refusing to let me come up for air. Her other hand is in my hair, fingers fighting with the band and tugging as much as she can free, twisting it around her digits and using it as leverage to keep me to her. Not that she needs to ask or even beg for that to happen. I am more than willing to be a participant in this. Only I'm not one to lie back and let her do all the work. No fucking way. This is my opportunity to prove to her that I am who she needs to be with. That I'm worth being scared for. That I have something to offer than no-one else can. That she made the right choice.

I grip her ass with both hands and lift her effortlessly. Her other leg wraps around my waist in a second as I slam her back against the door. Both hands are in my hair now, her body arching against me as I let my mouth slip from hers and kiss my way down to her neck. She offers the sensitive skin to me, urging me on with a whimper and then a throaty moan when I reach the right spot. I suck hard on the hot skin, my teeth grazing as I turn the spot dark. Letting go, I trace the mark with my tongue and then raise my mouth to her ear.

"You're good enough to eat, sweetheart," I drawl, feeling her shiver. "I remember how good you tasted... Fuck, you were so damn sweet."

She groans softly, her legs tightening as I scoop her body against me and carry her across the room to the bed. Kneeling on the edge, I ease her down, uncurling her legs from my waist as I do, letting my hands roam over her calves and then up to her thighs again, groaning at her smooth skin. I stand, plucking open my shirt, watching her watching me through thick eyelashes. Her bottom lip is wriggling between her teeth, her chest rising and falling in deep breathes, her cheeks flushed. I drop my shirt from my shoulders and lean down, still holding her gaze, to take off my shoes.

Kneeling back on the edge of the bed, I run my hand up her leg.

"I love your legs," I murmur. "I know you think they're too short or whatever, but they're perfect to me. I love the feeling of them wrapped around my waist." I slide my hands under her body and shift her back on the bed, pushing her towards the pillows so her legs stretch out before me. "You wrap them around me so fucking tight... And I love how they feel in my hands."

I grip her calves again, feeling them tense at my touch.

"And I love how they feel on my back." I lower myself down, easing her legs over my shoulders as I crawl towards her, hearing her breathing switch up a pace as I breathe against her inner thigh and then slowly peel back the shirt to reveal her panties. They're pink like her dress was and skin tight. My hands ease under her ass, squeezing gently as I lower my mouth and press a kiss against her pelvic bone. She flinches in my arms, a hiss escaping her lips.

"Love the feeling of your thighs gripping my neck," I murmur against her, my teeth nipping at the skin just above the waistband. Moving back down, I breathe heavily over her entrance, feeling her legs tense around me. There's a faint dark patch, her wetness slowly starting to seep through and I lower my mouth to run my tongue over it, darkening the patch even more and earning a strangled sigh from Shiv.

I can almost taste her. I can definitely smell her scent and it's making me feel dizzy with lust. Slipping my fingers inside the waistband, I pull back, pulling the panties with me and slowly revealing her core to me. Her entrance is slick with desire, her clit practically throbbing as I brush my finger over it. Her body jerks, her hips coming up to me, her heels digging into my back.

"Every time I see you," I murmur, my finger tracing her entrance, slowly easing inside. "Every time, this is the first thing I'm gonna do. I'm gonna strip you and eat your pussy until you're screaming my name."

"Mmm," is all I get from her and I laugh softly.

"You like that?"

"Yes. Oh, fuck, Seth..."

My finger is buried inside her and I trace another over the wet lips before pushing it inside her, spreading them ever so slightly and grinning as she whimpers. I flick my tongue over her clit, groaning as I feel her grip my fingers hard in reaction. A hand comes to rest on my head, fingers twisting around my hair and holding me firm as I work her clit with my tongue.

I love how her body twitches in response. How she's torn between pulling away and urging me on. Her ass grinds down on the bed when I tickle her clit with the tip of my tongue, but her whole body arches when I suck it between my lips and tug gently. And my name just keeps rolling off her tongue. Her voice echoes around the room as I push her closer and closer and then slow, listening to her curse me, but her voice is more breathless every time and she's right on the edge, ready and waiting.

Her inner walls threaten to strangle my fingers as I curl one and brush against the soft, spongy area inside her.

"What the fuck, Seth... Jesus..."

I chuckle and her thighs squeeze around my head in retaliation. I keep on stroking, keep on plunging my fingers inside her, high on her ecstasy as I suck on her clit again and listen to her slowly start to fall apart around me.

My name tumbles from her lips in breathless moans, mixed with a whole string of expletives as her legs squeeze tight and then fall open, a foot on my back, one on the bed as her ass rises from the mattress and forces her lower body into my face. I grip her ass with pleasure, welcoming her into my mouth, switching my fingers for my tongue, my thumb grinding down on her clit as I kiss her entrance and feel her juices soak my tongue.

Her shout is abrupt, but her word, my name hang in the air. Her body goes stiff, her hips rigid in the air, the tension threatening to snap her in two as she sucks in a deep breath at the last minute. My beard is damp from her wetness, my thumb and fingers covered in her essence as I kiss her one last time and ease her legs from my shoulders.

Pushing the shirt up even further, I kiss my way across her stomach, my hands squeezing her hips briefly before rising to ease the shirt up to reveal her breasts. I run my tongue long the underside, before cupping it and flicking my thumb over the nipple. She hums softly as I slowly circle her nipple with my tongue, starting off with large circles and then smaller and smaller until I close my mouth over the hard tip and suck gently. Grazing my teeth over it evokes a hiss and I do it again and again to hear that noise over and over again.

Shifting my weight, I turn my attention to her other breast and repeat my actions as I shift the shirt higher and eventually slide it up over her head and arms. I pull back, letting the nipple go with a soft pop and cast my eyes over her naked body.

"Fuck," I murmur.

"What?" her voice is hesitant and I rush to correct her.

"You're stunning, Siobhan."

She smiles, colour rising in her cheeks. "Not so bad yourself, Mr Rollins. I see cross-fit is really paying dividends."

I shiver as her hand runs over the curve of my arm, down over my pecs and across my abs. Her nail digs into the grooves as she murmurs in appreciation.

"I'd say that you happen to look more than 'pretty alright'," she grins, her eyes locking with mine and now it's my turn to redden. "Cocky much?"

"It's the truth, sweetheart," I smirk, shifting above her, flexing my arms and lowering myself with control to brush my lips against hers. I feel her hands rise and grip my biceps as I press my crotch against her.

The friction of my pants rubs against my stiff-as-a-rod dick. I groan into her cheek as her legs rise and curl around the back of my thighs, her hands moving between our bodies to unzip me, a palm rubbing my length through boxers.

"Just as I remembered," she breathes into my ear. "Fuck me, Seth..."

My mouth crashes against hers, as her feet push my pants down and her hands move to fumble with my boxers, gripping my bare ass as they slowly slide down my legs. And then her hand is on my dick, her thumb on the tip, her fingers brushing over my balls.

"Move," she mumbles, her fist squeezing me hard.

But I pull back, curling my hand around her wrist and moving her hand away with a shake of my head as well. She gives me an incredulous look, but settles back on the pillows, her hair fanning out, her legs slowly spreading before me. I kick away my clothes and then look around for a second before back at her.

"Bathroom," she murmurs. "Pocket of the pink wash bag."

I've never moved faster, retrieving the foil pack and tearing it open with my teeth as I come back to kneel on the edge of the bed, my mind toying with a myriad of ideas.

"How do you want me?" she asks softly, pushing herself upright and twisting her legs under her so she can too rise to her knees.

"As you were." I shift closer, fisting my dick and watching with a smirk as her eyes flicker between that and my face. "Lie back and spread those legs for me."

I watch as she lets her knees give way beneath her and then she leans back on the bed, exposing her body to my will and command. Her feet are planted on the bed, her knees and thighs open and inviting me in. I grip one leg and hook it over my arm as I line myself up at her entrance and then push forward.

Her warmth consumes me. I let out a low grunt as I slide into her with ease, watching her eyes flutter shut. I lean down, bending her leg even more, filling her even more as I capture her plump lips. Her mouth moves lazily as I thrust into her with long, hard strokes. She moans into my mouth as I curl her leg around my waist and pick up my pace. Resting my arms either side of her head, I grind against her, my fingers dancing over her forehead to push back her hair and then down the side of her face to grip her chin and force her head back so I can attack her neck again. I lock onto my previous mark, determined to make it even darker against her pale skin.

"Fuck..."

Her breathing hitches and I can feel her body tensing beneath me. My mouth moves almost instinctively from her neck down to her breasts, twisting my tongue over her nipple making her hiss and squirm and arch her back. I slide my hand between our bodies, feeling the sweat starting to form on my stomach as I press a finger between her legs, seeking out her clit and then rubbing circles over it and almost bursting myself as she cries out.

"Seth... I..."

I urge her on with a chaste kiss, not wanting to stop her from crying out, my mouth at her ear, coaxing her, encouraging her and feeling her grip me tightly as she cums hard.

I slow and then stop completely, sliding out of her and gently rolling her onto her stomach. Gripping her hips, I pull her ass high and rub my dick along her slick entrance.

"Siobhan?" I murmur, squeezing her hip. "You okay?"

Her reply is muffled in the sheets, but she grinds back against me, her need loud and clear. I push back inside her, cursing as I feel myself sinking even deeper this time. I can't hold back and I'm pounding into her a second later, my brow furrowed in exertion, sweat sliding down the side of my face as I take in her body outstretched beneath me, her hair over her face, covering her eyes but I can still see her mouth as she turns her head to the side. Those plump lips are going to be the death of me.

I lean over her, pushing her hair away roughly and run my thumb over her mouth. Her lips part and she takes it into her mouth, sucking hard as she catches my eye.

"Fuck, Siobhan... Babe... You feel... So... Fucking... Good," I grunt with every thrust. My hand slips over her hip, between her legs and I pinch her clit once again, watching her face contort in pleasure as I do. "Like that, sweetheart? You gonna cum again?"

"Yes..." she squeaks out, her body squishing into the bed with every jerk of my hips. She reaches out in front of her, desperate to grip onto something, anything, to keep her steady, but I quickly stop her, quitting my mission on her clit to grab her hands and press her down onto the bed, covering her with my body, although still careful to keep my weight off her.

Still inside her, I nudge her legs wider and then pinning her to the bed, I slowly grind against her. She groans loudly, my dick still deep inside her but the sensation for both us changing. I can tell by her face, by the tightening of her pussy that the movement combined with the bedsheets are having a more than adequate sensation on her clit. I lean down, nuzzling her hair, her neck, her cheek.

"Seth..." she whimpers. "Shi-it..."

"That's it," I whisper in her ear, my tongue running along the outer shell. "Tell me... Talk to me..."

"I... Just don't stop."

"No problem," I smirk, grinding into her harder than before, one hand leaving hers for a second to push her hair from her neck. I press my lips against her sweat-ridden skin, licking it clean, savouring the taste, the smell as she breaks beneath me, her moan cutting out half-way through as the breath leaves her lungs.

She's limp beneath me as I ease back and move her onto her side. I trail my hand over her back, as I straddle her leg and curl the other around my waist. My dick is back inside her and now I'm ready to chase down my own release. I reach out and turn her face to me, smiling down at her as she looks up through hazy eyes.

I grip her leg with one hand, the other gripping her ass as I pound into her, my eyes squeezing shut as I feel warmth spreading in my stomach, the blood hurtling to my dick as I look down at her and watch her hand on her breast, the other reaching to her stomach, fighting against my hand as she plays with her clit. I can feel her tightening around me once again and that's it. I'm done. It's over.

I call her name as I cum, my legs threatening to give way as I jerk against her and then pull away so I can collapse beside her rather than crush her with my weight. My mind is a blurry mess, struggling to comprehend the last few seconds when a hand starts to run through my hair. I turn my head, open my eyes and see Siobhan's eyes, her soft smile. She rolls onto her back, opening her arms to me. I hastily tug the condom from my dick and chuck it towards the trash can before joining her. I nuzzle against her neck, feeling her fingers work over my shoulders and then down my back.

"So..." she murmurs. "Was that just to convince me I'd made the right choice or can I expect that every time I see you?"

"Both," I raise my head to meet her eye and grin.

She returns the gesture, but then her eyes drop away.

"What?" I ask, worry starting to rise.

"I... I just wondered when I will actually see you again."

"In the morning, sweetheart. I'll be here."

"And after that?"

"I'm on the road until next Wednesday."

"Okay."

I tip her head back so I can see her eyes again. "Is that an invitation?"

"Perhaps."

"We can do this properly," I venture.

"Nothing about this screams proper," she sighs, but my worry subsides when she offers me a sly grin. "You'll come to my apartment and we'll fuck and eat take out and talk. We'll do this our way." She pauses, her fist tightening around my hair as she searches my eyes. "Are you with me?"

"All the way."

 **Fin x**


End file.
